


Snakes Don't Have Eyelashes

by ineffablefool



Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (it doesn't much come up but he's fat and beautiful So There), Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, Softness, lots of softness, oh one bit of ableist language, plotless fluff because they're In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale seems to have wound up with a sleepy, cuddly demon in his lap.  Huh.  (Kisses Bingo fill for "eyelash kisses")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878955
Comments: 38
Kudos: 210
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	Snakes Don't Have Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Soft Zone(TM)! Today is more asexual fat-positive plotless fluff because hi, my name's Jack, I am made of marshmallow fluff.
> 
> This is a prompt fill for the [Kisses Bingo game](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) currently going on on Tumblr. It checks off the square [eyelash kisses](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/634083402552950784/sixteenth-call). It also nets me a bingo! Yay for bingos.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!

“What on Earth are you doing?”

Crowley froze, as though he’d been caught at something illicit. Perhaps, from his perspective, he had; after all, he’d been half-asleep when he’d wandered back downstairs, announced “ _Cuddles_ ,” and thrown himself into Aziraphale’s lap. There had barely been time to miracle the book out of the way.

Really, if the silly thing had wanted Aziraphale to go up to bed with him tonight, he could have asked. Didn’t he realize he only ever needed to ask?

But yesterday evening he’d merely stood up from the sofa, and announced that he was going to sleep, and Aziraphale had smiled at him from his book. Held his face up expectantly for a kiss, which Crowley had provided with barely any grumbling. It had been a very nice kiss, too. Probably somewhat dull by human standards, just a press of lips, soft and warm and lingering. They’d both still been blushing slightly when Crowley pulled away.

Aziraphale had finally finished arranging the books he’d brought to the cottage, so he’d figured on a night of quiet reading until Crowley rose for breakfast in the morning. Instead, here he was, admittedly very lovely demon snuggled up in his lap, trying not to laugh at said very lovely demon’s growing confusion.

“Wha — I’m, uh.” Various limbs squeezed and relaxed around Aziraphale, as though Crowley were testing them out. “‘S a stupid question, innit? Obviously I’m...”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes, dear?”

Crowley’s face burrowed even deeper against Aziraphale’s neck. “Mneuuurgh,” he elaborated.

The urge to laugh won out. Crowley lifted his head to offer a golden-eyed glare, and that just made things worse.

“Gonna fire you as a pillow, you don’t quit wiggling around.” The arms around Aziraphale’s belly tightened. “Lots of other candidates for the role. Loads of, of other soft things. Even softer’n you.”

Aziraphale lost a brief battle with another volley of giggles. “Pouting python.”

“Don’t...” Crowley grimaced. “Don’t with the alliteration.”

“Sulking serpent,” Aziraphale insisted, beaming when Crowley groaned. “No wonder you’ve never actually tried to lie to me. You’re terrible at it.”

Crowley’s expression gentled. “Not anything softer than you are. Not ever.”

This time, the kiss came with no grumbling at all. It was sweet, and tender, and endlessly, patiently giving; and Aziraphale knew it would always be there for him, no matter when he might need it.

“Bastard,” Crowley said, before kissing him on the side of his jaw.

“Curmudgeonly constrictor,” Aziraphale murmured against one thin cheek.

There was what sounded like a long, put-upon sigh, then silence, for a moment. Then Aziraphale felt the same sensation which had raised his curiosity to begin with: a faint tickling at his neck.

“Crowley, love?”

“It’s a, a thing.” Crowley squirmed a bit in Aziraphale’s lap. “See, I get my eyelashes right up next to you, and...”

The tickling repeated on Aziraphale’s skin one more time. The brush of lashes, perhaps, as Crowley closed his eyes, and opened them again.

“‘S like a kiss, see?”

Aziraphale felt his lungs draw in a deep breath. “Oh, Crowley.”

“‘S not _nice_ ,” Crowley grumbled at Aziraphale’s shoulder, “don’t try to say it’s _nice_. I just, just wanted to... enh.”

“Yes, I’m sure your wanton kiss-thievery will be the stuff of demonic legend.”

A peeved little “ _hmph_ ” sound answered that. There was another flutter of eyelashes, though, soft and purposeful on Aziraphale’s neck.

Yesterday evening’s thought reoccurred now. Was it perhaps possible that Crowley still didn’t realize...

“Darling?”

“Yes, angel?”

Aziraphale raised a hand, letting his fingers weave through Crowley’s hair. “You only ever need ask, you know. For anything. I’m sure you’re still used to sleeping alone, but if ever you want me to keep you company —”

“Do.”

Crowley wriggled one more time before sitting up, letting Aziraphale’s eyes find his. “Always do,” he said. “Want company. _Your_ company. ‘F it’s not too...”

 _Much_ , perhaps. _Fast_.

Aziraphale used his hand on the back of Crowley’s head, guiding their faces together, his own eye at the level of Crowley’s cheek. He let his eyelashes flutter against warm skin.

Crowley was smiling in a very undemonic fashion, when Aziraphale looked at him again.

“I’d love to, my beautiful boa.” Aziraphale pecked a kiss to the corner of Crowley’s mouth before he could come up with any further protestations regarding wordplay. “Let’s go up to bed, then, shall we?”

Crowley’s only answer was to snuggle closer.

Aziraphale shifted his grasp, then rose from the sofa, Crowley held safely in his arms. He carried his ridiculous reptile all the way upstairs to the bedroom, and Crowley didn’t stop smiling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
